Juryokupawaa
Juryokupawaa: (じゅりょくきはく, lit. "Mystical Power") is the technique that Onmyoji use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, purification, or combat. Contents Juryokupawaa MechanicsEdit Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Juryokupawaa, an Onmyoji must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. This weakness can be negated by Onmyoji capable of using Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, lit. "Incantation Abandonment"), a technique that releases Juryokupawaa without a spirit chant. While it decreases the time needed to release the spell, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Juryokupawaa can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (ie: the spell explodes in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. Another method of circumventing the necessity of uttering an incantation for a speel is something called Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, lit. "Later Mention Incantation"), where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell to power it up. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Onmyoji. Juryokupawaa Types Edit There are three main types of Juryokupawaa: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. · Bakudō (縛道, lit. "Way of Binding"): These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. · Hadō (破道, lit. "Way of Destruction"): These are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects. · Healing spells: These do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. The mechanics of this healing technique involves the replenishment of the patient's spiritual energy first, then using the body's energy with the healer's energy in order to heal the patient's body. Juryokupawaa Combat Edit Though Juryokupawaa''' is commonly used by Onmyoji in combat, it has several weaknesses that make it difficult to use for that purpose. All of the spells have fairly long incantations and require concentration; because of this, the person using the spell leaves themselves open to attack during the duration of the incantation. In addition, if an opponent is familiar with Juryokupawaa, there is the possibility of them identifying the spell by its incantation before it can even be used. However, highly skilled Onmyoji users can use various techniques to counter these weaknesses, such as '''Eishōhaki, Kōjutsu Eishō and Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, lit. "Double Incantation"), which involves mixing the incantations of two or more spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent. A rarer use of Juryokupawaa is mixing various spells (such as Bakudō and Hadō together) for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. List of Kidō SpellsEdit Bakudō Edit Hadō Edit Healing Spells Edit Forbidden Spells Edit Unnamed Spells Edit Ryōgawa KidōEdit Ryōgawa Juryopawaa (両側鬼道, Double-Sided ''Mystical Power''; literally "'' 'Mystical Power' of both sides"'') are spells that function as both Hadō and Bakudō. The strongest and most effective type of Juryopawaa is the kind that can be used both offensively and defensively, but they are also the most difficult to utilize Category:Onmyōdō Category:Juryokupawaa